The Silver Moon
by MasenSwan
Summary: La vida de Bella Swan cambiará para siempre cuando comience a trabajar de doncella en la casa de los Cullen, la familia más importante de la ciudad. Todo se complicará cuando se enamore del misterioso y apuesto Edward Cullen.


Fandom: Twilight (Crepúsculo)

OTP: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

"_Si en mis manos estuviese elegir mi modo de perecer, no albergo ninguna duda en mí de que perecería siendo amada. Ya que amar es destruir, y destruir, amar, yo cogeré el poder de la destrucción y le destruiré a él. Le profesaré todo mi amor, así como que él, con el mismo fuego destructor, me amará hasta la muerte."_

La suave brisa refrescaba la piel de mi rostro y jugueteaba con mi cabello. El leve roce del aire húmedo ayudó a que me tranquilizase un poco. Trataba de no pensar en lo que me esperaba en las próximas horas lo máximo posible, pero a menudo fallaba estrepitosamente.

El camino hacia la entrada era precioso, eso había que reconocerlo. El día era frío, y el sol se hallaba invisible tras las amenazantes nubes que cubrían el cielo. Sin el sol, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría incluso más despacio, y eso era exactamente el tipo de sensación que quería evitar.

Suspiré y apreté el paso hacia la gran casa. El exterior era lujoso, aunque no tanto como el interior, supuse. Era la casa más grande que había visto en mis diecisiete años, sin duda. Los árboles verdes que la rodeaban se inclinaban hacia delante, en lo que percibí como una señal de bienvenida, y las aguas de algún río cercano producían un gorgoteo constante. Al menos, el lugar era agradable.

Rodeé la gran casa, apreciando los refinados detalles que decoraban sus muros, hasta que llegué a la puerta trasera y me obligué a suspirar de nuevo, controlar mi respiración hasta volverla regular y mascullar las palabras "puedes hacerlo" antes de agarrar el picaporte de la gran puerta y entrar.

Enseguida me asaltó el olor a carne guisada; seguramente estaban preparando la comida. También escuché el sonido de varias voces cuchichear en alguna habitación cercana. Decidí guiarme hacia las voces antes que deambular por la gran casa sin rumbo fijo.

Había estado allí hacía dos días, cuando realicé mi entrevista con éxito. Así que me resultaban familiares los pasillos que atravesaba, por lo que pude llegar hacia la procedencia de las voces sin problema alguno.

Había allí cinco personas, y todos se pararon para observarme con curiosidad. Los bajos murmullos que se habían escuchado antes de que irrumpiese en la sala se pararon de pronto. Sentí cómo se enrojecían mis mejillas tan pronto como todos aquellos pares de ojos curiosos se fijaban en mí. Luché contra mi sofoco para presentarme, pero una de las mujeres que se hallaban presentes se me adelantó. Era la señora Cope; ella había sido la que me había entrevistado dos días antes para este trabajo. La ama de llaves.

-Oh, Isabella –sonrío de forma afable –la estábamos esperando.

Claro que me estaban esperando. Esperaban con impaciencia a la nueva doncella o, mejor dicho, a la hija del mayordomo. Eso es lo que sería a los ojos de los demás trabajadores; la niña pequeña de Charlie, no una más, sino simplemente una enchufada que se había colado gracias a su padre.

Pero yo no me había colado, sino que había pasado la entrevista con éxito y estaba allí gracias a mis propios méritos y no por mi padre. Albergaba esperanzas de que los demás sirvientes lo comprendiesen. Si hubiese tenido cualquier otra alternativa, no habría optado a presentarme a la entrevista. Pero había estado buscando trabajo los últimos meses sin éxito, y mi necesidad era tan grande que, a falta de otras opciones, lo mejor que pude hacer fue escuchar la propuesta de mi padre, Charlie. Éste era el mayordomo de una de las casas más lujosas de la ciudad, la de la familia Cullen. Y ahora yo trabajaría para ellos también.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó la señora Cope con el mismo tono de amabilidad.

Corté el hilo de mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad. Aquellos cinco pares de ojos seguían escrutándome, haciendo caso omiso a mi obvia incomodidad. Cuadré los hombros y suspiré. Sólo te están _mirando_, me dije, _nadie te va a morder_.

-Bien, gracias –repasé la estancia con los ojos. Debía de ser el comedor, mi comedor a partir de hoy –es un placer estar aquí, y un privilegio.

-Lo es –la señora Cope sonrió.

Se acercó a mí y señaló a los demás con un brazo.

-Éstos son algunos de tus compañeros: Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric… -todos me saludaron conforme la señora Cope los nombraba.

Un chico delgado y rubio, que había respondido al nombre de Mike, se levantó de su asiento y me examinó con la curiosidad escrita en los ojos.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

-Bella –atajé –prefiero Bella.

-Claro, Bella –continuó Mike con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro; hubo un brillo en sus ojos que no supe interpretar –tu padre nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Ahora está ocupado, pero se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que ya has llegado. Todos estábamos impacientes por conocerte al fin.

-Gracias… -dije adulada. El color de mis mejillas se había transformado en un rojo intenso y constante.

Mike continuó sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa, agradecida por su amabilidad. No estaba siendo tan horrible, al fin y al cabo.

-En tus primeros días –intervino la señora Cope –tendrás que acostumbrarte a tus tareas y familiarizarte con la casa, por lo que no te separes de Jessica, ¿quieres? Ella te ayudará mientras te integras –su tono de voz había cambiado. Había un matiz de autoridad que no había distinguido antes; era la responsabilidad de la ama de llaves quien hablaba ahora.

Una chica menudita de cabellos alborotados se levantó de repente y me cogió por el brazo. Era más baja que yo, aunque los rizos de su pelo la hacían parecer más alta de lo que era en realidad.

-Claro, señora Cope, yo la ayudaré en todo cuanto pueda. Ven –me instó –te enseñaré nuestro cuarto. Eres mi nueva compañera.

-De acuerdo… -traté de aclararme la voz, pues ésta salía con demasiada debilidad de mi garganta.

Me arrastró por los pasillos mientras parloteaba. En cuanto dejamos la habitación, se levantó un murmullo mucho más escandaloso que antes; estaban hablando de mí, por supuesto.

-Bueno, por aquí vamos a las habitaciones de las doncellas. Por esta puerta, recuérdalo. Porque por la del otro lado llegarás a la de los hombres. Bien, bien, éste es el cuarto de Lauren y Victoria, y éste de aquí de Angela y Samantha… -demasiada información para mis oídos, por lo que desconecté enseguida.

Siguió charlando y mencionando a las doncellas de cada habitación, aunque yo no conocía a ninguna. Al fin se paró en una puerta, que debía ser la nuestra. La estancia era pequeña e impersonal, y se limitaba a dos catres, separados por una mesilla de noche. Los armarios estaban en frente.

-Dejaré que te instales, pero no tardes mucho. Ponte el uniforme, tenemos mucho que hacer y vamos con retraso. Te esperaré ahí fuera –palmeó mi brazo antes de salir.

Traté de controlar mis emociones; era demasiado temprano para derrumbarse. En vez de eso, me apresuré a ponerme mi nuevo uniforme y guardar mis ropas en el armario. Traté de no rememorar los últimos minutos. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, pero todavía no podía confiar en mis sentimientos; el día iba a ser largo. Aún podía sentir la leve quemazón que me producía el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Sacudí mi largo vestido y salí de la habitación, sin dirigirle una última mirada.

Jessica comenzó a parlotear de nuevo tan pronto como estuve a la vista. Simplemente tuve que añadir unos cuantos comentarios de vez en cuando, sin prestarle mucha atención. Todo lo que pude entender entre la maraña de palabras que ella decía era que se llevaba muy bien con otra sirvienta, Angela Weber. Y también dedicó gran parte de su tiempo en hacer una descripción detallada de Mike Newton, el chico amable que se había presentado en el comedor. Claramente, ella estaba muy interesada en él. No quería enterarme de los cotilleos, y parecía que me habían asignado a la compañera más chismosa de la casa. Al menos, era agradable. Aunque el modo en el que me miraba, en especial cuando nos cruzábamos con alguna otra persona del servicio, dejaba en evidencia que se sentía orgullosa de estar a mi lado. Bueno, no a _mi_ lado, sino al lado de la hija del mayordomo.

Mi padre, Charlie, bajó a la hora de la comida a la cocina de los sirvientes. Cuando me vio, sonrió y se acercó para rodearme con un brazo torpemente. Ambos nos sentimos incómodos e intimidados, porque todos nos observaban con atención.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Bella –dijo avergonzado. Lo de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta no era lo suyo. Lo había heredado de él.

Varias personas soltaron unas risitas cuando a Charlie se le escapó esa frase, y rápidamente los fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que protestaba y les mandaba volver al trabajo. Le obedecieron enseguida, aunque la burla permaneció representada en sus semblantes. Charlie era el jefe, después de todo.

El resto del día transcurrió de ese modo. Las horas pasaban despacio y todos se me quedaban mirando con curiosidad. Pero a medida que la tarde pasaba y el sol se movía por el cielo, dejé de darle importancia a todos los que me observaban.

Estábamos lavando las cortinas de una de las habitaciones de invitados, cuando una mujer pelirroja pasó delante de nosotras. Me llamó la atención el rojo intenso de su cabello, como el fuego abrasador de una hoguera.

–Oh, Bella, te presento a Victoria –comentó Jessica al tiempo que la señalaba con la mano. Ésta se paró enfrente y me fulminó con la mirada –.Esto… Victoria, ésta es Bella Swan, la nueva, ya sabes.

–Bienvenida –escupió y volvió a andar antes de que pudiese articular palabra.

El aturdimiento me nubló la vista y todo se volvió más oscuro. Me esforcé en olvidar el obvio desprecio que aquella Victoria me había procesado y me concentré de nuevo en la cortina que frotaba con insistencia, pero Jessica trató de tranquilizarme.

–Es la primera doncella –cuchicheó a mi lado –no te preocupes, ella es así –suspiró.

–¿La primera doncella? ¿La doncella de la señora Cullen? –pregunté.

–Se encarga de Alice Cullen, Lauren es la que cuida a Rosalie Hale –aclaró.

Asentí para mis adentros. Lo cierto es que no me importaba; yo sólo quería hacer mi trabajo y sobrevivir. Nunca me había metido en la vida de los señores de las casas en las que había trabajado, pero siempre me sentía más cómoda al saber algo de ellos. Los Cullen era una familia importante y distinguida; todo el mundo pronunciaba el apellido Cullen con respeto, y las cantidades de dinero que poseían los hacían poderosos.

–¿Cómo son?

–¿Quiénes? –parecía que mi pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa.

–Los Cullen –susurré, con la vista fija en la lejía.

–Ah –exclamó Jessica, y volvió a fijar su vista en nuestra tarea –son muy agradables. El señor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, es la persona más noble que he conocido jamás. Ya lo entenderás, él es muy bueno con nosotros. Nos trata como si fuésemos como ellos, y eso no ocurre en todas las casas. Su mujer, Esme Cullen, es incluso más compasiva que él, si eso es posible. Lo cierto es que hemos tenido mucha suerte respecto a eso –rió –no nos podemos quejar, los señores son realmente amables. Las propinas son comunes aquí, y el modo en el que te tratan hace que te sientas una más de la familia. Alice Cullen es la joven menudita, es como un pequeño duende. Es un ser muy extraño –se encogió de hombros –su marido, Jasper Hale, es muy diferente. Siempre está rígido y serio, pero es muy noble, como los demás. En cuanto a los otros, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen… bueno, Rosalie es la reina de la belleza. Supongo que ya la habrás visto en alguna ocasión con anterioridad. ¡Ya me gustaría ser tan hermosa como ella! Y Emmett es realmente simpático –se rió entre dientes.

Pensé que iba a continuar, pero no lo hizo. Froté con insistencia las cortinas mojadas mientras procesaba toda la información. Al parecer, todos ellos eran muy agradables.

–¿Y qué hay acerca del otro Cullen? –no podía recordar su nombre.

–Edward –dijo Jessica, y frunció el ceño -. Edward Cullen es… –trató de buscar palabras, pero por alguna razón que no llegué a comprender, parecía no encontrar ningún término con el que describirle.

–¿Qué ocurre? –la presioné, con una curiosidad que me sorprendió.

Ella alzó la mirada y me miró, aturdida.

–Bueno, Edward Cullen es diferente. Él no suele salir mucho, en todos los años que he trabajado aquí, sólo lo he visto unas cuantas veces. Siempre está en algún lugar, escondido. No suele acompañar al resto de la familia cuando deben atender algún evento, alguna ceremonia o cena. Siempre se queda aquí, solo. No es muy feliz, o al menos no lo parece. Sin embargo, ¡es tan bien parecido! Es el más apuesto de los Cullen, todas lo pensamos –enrojeció –. No estoy exagerando. Cuando lo mires estarás de acuerdo conmigo; es increíblemente guapo. Pero no es un alma a la que le guste vivir. Es como si estuviese destruido, como si algo le faltase… –enfatizó, con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

–Eso no tiene mucho sentido –comenté con escepticismo –él lo tiene _todo_. Tiene esta casa tan grande, montañas de dinero… Si desea algo, sólo tiene que pedirlo, ¿no?

–Supongo que tienes razón –asintió –pero siempre ha sido un bicho raro.

Ahí terminó nuestra conversación, ya que debíamos terminar de lavar las cortinas para ocupar nuestra siguiente tarea en la cocina. Como había ordenado la señora Cope, Jessica me guió durante todo el día. Fue de gran ayuda, porque la casa era tan grande, y tantos pasillos había, que me habría perdido con suma facilidad de haber ido sola. Necesitaría varios días para familiarizarme con todos los lujosos pasadizos.

Más tarde, después de que la mesa de la cena hubiese sido recogida, ayudé a Jessica a arreglar la manga de su uniforme, que se había descosido. Me pidió que fuese a por más hilo, y se maldijo a sí misma cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado su cesto en la sala de invitados cuyas cortinas habíamos lavado aquella tarde. Creía recordar dónde se hallaba aquel cuarto. Jessica insistió en acompañarme, pero yo decidí que en alguna ocasión tendría que atreverme a salir sola.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros, ya que los Cullen estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya durmiendo. Yo me encontraba muy cansada, y no veía la hora de tumbarme en mi cama y dormir durante un par de horas.

Estaba segura de que si giraba a la derecha por este pasillo, y luego todo recto a la izquierda, llegaría a la habitación que buscaba. Pero en ese momento, unas delicadas y melancólicas notas llegaron a mis oídos. Eran agudas y tristes, y se sucedían con regularidad. Parecía el sonido de un piano. No sé muy bien qué es lo que me movió a seguir el sonido de las notas, tal vez fue la curiosidad, o el presentimiento de que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón, tal vez el destino lo había dictado así, al fin y al cabo.

Mis pies no giraron hacia la derecha ni buscaron la habitación de invitados en la cual estaba el cesto de Jessica con el hilo, no. Mis pies siguieron la suave música, cuya calidez aumentaba conforme me acercaba, como si alguna extraña fuerza gravitatoria me atrajese hacia aquel piano.

Notaba my propio pulso en la nuca por encima de la suave música. Era como si las notas musicales gritasen mi nombre, aumentando su volumen conforme mis pies caminaban con sigilo en su dirección. Aquellas notas ejercían una fuerza de atracción que me hacía deambular hacia ellas de forma incondicional.

Apoyé mis manos en la esquina de la pared, con mi hombro contra la misma, y asomé la cabeza.

La estancia estaba casi a oscuras. Fue la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por el gran ventanal acristalado del fondo, la que me permitió vislumbrar el hermoso piano de cola que se hallaba en el medio de la habitación. Un joven tocaba con agilidad sobre aquel teclado. Me habría resultado imposible que una melodía tan compleja hubiese sido interpretada por un solo par de manos, pero ahí estaba él, tocando sin parar. Escudriñé la forma intachable de su espalda, y su cabello, oscurecido por la oscuridad de la noche. No podía verle el rostro entero, pero sí su perfil. Pude contemplar la hermosura del mismo; la nívea frente, cuyo precipicio estaba formado por unas cejas oscuras y perfectas. Sus ojos parecían igual de oscuros en la oscuridad. El modo en el que sus pupilas se concentraban en las teclas del piano denotaba devoción y necesidad. Como si el tocar el piano le produjese un alivio, un refugio en el que se sentía seguro. Su intachable nariz nívea, sus labios sonrosados en la oscuridad…

Ante tal belleza, mi corazón golpeó mi pecho con fuerza y un jadeo escapó de entre mis dientes. Me asusté, pero él no había escuchado nada. Mi alocado corazón jamás había latido de un modo tan frenético. Pasaron los segundos y comprendí cómo mis latidos se sincronizaban lentamente con la música que él tocaba. Dejé que mi hombro se escurriese contra la fría pared de mármol hasta que toqué el suelo con mis piernas.

Me quedé allí, acuclillada. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo; todo lo que yo podía ver, lo que podía oír, lo que podía sentir, era la belleza tanto de las hermosas y tétricas melodías como del hombre que las interpretaba. Tal vez habían pasado minutos, horas o años desde que las notas llegaron a mis oídos. ¿Cómo podía recordarlo? El tiempo era algo insignificante en ese momento ideal. Podría haberme quedado allí para el resto de mi existencia, embebeciendo mis oídos con su música angelical.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada, observándole, traté de descubrir su identidad. Sabía que no podían ser ni Carlisle Cullen ni Jasper Hale, pues los había visto con anterioridad a ambos y sabía que ellos eran rubios. A pesar de la oscuridad conferida por la noche, el cabello del compositor era oscuro. Tal vez castaño. No parecía Emmett Cullen; también lo conocía y sabía que era mucho más grande, con unos músculos que sobresaltaban en su enorme figura.

Entonces, tuve claro de quién se trataba. Era el único miembro de la familia Cullen que no había visto con anterioridad.

Edward. Edward Cullen. Tenía que ser él.

Lo observé intensamente, rogándole al sol que apareciese y me diese la iluminación necesaria para poder contemplar su rostro mejor. Recordé lo que me había dicho mi compañera aquella tarde; que Edward era una persona triste y consumida. Todo encajó mientras sus manos acariciaban con fluidez las teclas del piano, produciendo una desgarradora música que no denotaba nada más que tristeza. Aunque era una tristeza hermosa, imposiblemente hermosa.

Nunca me había sentido así. Mi respiración salía a trompicones por mi garganta y apenas encontraba el oxígeno necesario para respirar. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se estiraba hacia delante, deseando atravesar la habitación y tocar aquel hermoso rostro. No mucho más tarde, me vi obligada a abrir la boca y respirar grandes bocanadas de aire. ¿Qué tipo de influencia era esa?

Algo cambió. Edward Cullen había comenzado una nueva canción, una tan hermosa como las demás, pero de pronto paró. El silencio inundó la sala y temí que hubiese descubierto mi espionaje, pero no fue así, porque luego se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en el piano. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos y suspiró con fuerza. Seguía viéndome incapaz de controlar el tiempo, pero sí pude contar sus respiraciones acompasadas. Su figura respiraba con fluidez y regularidad. Trescientas ochenta y siete respiraciones más tarde, Edward alzó la cabeza y contempló la luna llena, la cual nadaba en algún punto perdido del firmamento. Volvió a posar sus manos en las teclas del piano, cerró los ojos durante una escasa fracción de segundo, los abrió y comenzó a tocar de nuevo la canción que había empezado.

Volvió a pararse en el mismo punto, lo cual me sorprendió y me volvió a conferir una extraña sensación de vacío cuando el silencio reinó la atmósfera de nuevo. Edward Cullen tocó de nuevo la canción y otra vez paró en el mismo lugar. Una y otra vez.

La canción estaba incompleta, y a juzgar por la exasperación de sus rasgos cuando paraba de tocar de forma brusca, no era capaz de continuar. Comprendí que estaba tratando de terminar su hermosa composición, pero algo le faltaba. Tal vez la inspiración o la esperanza.

Entonces, soltó un bajo gruñido.

Siempre había considerado los gruñidos algo negativo y nunca lo había visto como un sonido bello, pero cuando aquel gruñido salió de lo más hondo de su pecho, me pareció el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida.

Me asaltó un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Lo único que podía decir de él era que era algo muy, muy cálido. Es como si aquel extraño sentimiento se hubiese instalado en lo más profundo de mi ser. No sabía lo que era, pero no quería que desapareciese. Fue inexplicable; de un momento a otro, aquel sentimiento cálido había inundado mi cuerpo. Sentía como si aquella sensación fuese mi eje, mi centro. Como si fuese lo que me mantenía en pie.

Calidez. Eso era lo que sentía. Calidez. Me llevé una mano al pecho, como si fuese capaz de acunar aquel inmenso calor que me mantenía. Contemplé maravillada a Edward; sabía que, de un modo inexplicable, él era la razón por la que sentía ese ardor.

Edward Cullen apretó su rostro contra sus manos, de nuevo irritado por no ser capaz de terminar la canción. Tuve la necesidad de acercarme y consolarle, pues el modo en el que ocultaba su rostro angelical en sus manos hacía que mi cuerpo se atrajese a él de un modo incondicional. Tuve que controlarme para no moverme de mi escondrijo.

Se levantó de repente, cerró el piano con un brusco chasquido y caminó con garbo y enfado hacia la otra puerta. Una pequeña parte de mí sintió alivio porque no hubiese decidido salir por la puerta en la que yo me escondía, ¿qué habría dicho de haberme encontrado aquí sentada? Mas la otra parte de mi mente, se hallaba ocupada registrando el modo en el que Edward caminaba. Me sentí completamente vulnerable, allí, sentada en medio de la inmensa oscuridad, embobada por el modo en el que aquel misterioso hombre caminaba.

Observé el piano, ahora sin un compositor que le diese vida. Necesité varios segundos para recomponerme. La bella música que había tocado Edward Cullen se agolpaba dentro de mi cabeza. Era tal la hermosura de la escena que acababa de presenciar, que aunque Edward hubiese parecido frío y enfadado, guardé éste recuerdo en un lugar especial en mi memoria.

Me levanté con cuidado, ayudándome del soporte de la pared, pues mi equilibro nunca había sido especialmente increíble, y temía que aquella extraña conexión que se había establecido entre mi ser y el piano, y aquel cálido sentimiento que todavía me ahogaba, hubiesen empeorado todavía más mi balance.

Me di un par de minutos más para analizar mis emociones. Calmé mi respiración hasta hacerla irregular y el alocado golpeteo de mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen inundaba mi mente y volvía a causar estragos en mi ritmo cardíaco.

Sacudí la cabeza. Debía enterrar estos pensamientos en algún lugar de mi mente para volver a ellos cuando me hallase tranquila en mi lecho. ¿Qué es lo que tendría que estar haciendo ahora mismo, en vez de estar aquí parada sin hacer nada? Oh, la habitación de invitados y el cesto de Jessica y el hilo, cierto.

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Se me ocurrió este fic hace un par de días, y he decidido darle vida. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¡gracias por leerlo! Significaría mucho para mí que me comentaseis qué os ha parecido. ¿Debería continuarlo? Por favor, dejad una review, y gracias de nuevo por leerme :) **

**Noells.**


End file.
